You Belong with Me
by Shadow Vixen Uchiha
Summary: It's an AU Sasuke is with Sakura, cheats on her with Naruto and the whole thing progresses from there. Yaoi, Lemons, Limes, smut and language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED D
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru~ You Belong With Me.

_So yeah... Haven't really written for AGES… sorry ;; But yeah, another SasuNaru… of course. This was meant to be an AU one shot… but I got carried away…_

I am going through some shit right now so my motivation is like… non-existent, but I'll try my best to update often… c:

Enjoy!~ It's a bit cliché ____ But, y'know. ^^;; __

_**WARNING!**__**SasuNaru**__/ SasuSaku, __**AU**__, __**Yaoi**__, LEMON/LIME… don't like, don't read… No flaming… it's tiresome.. ¬¬_

_**DISCLAIMER!**__ Although it's AU, all Characters are fully credited to Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. Purely fan written.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto Uzumaki approached the large front door of Ino's house and gave a grin, puffing his chest right out. "Right! Party time!" He yelled to himself, knocking on the door and waiting with a grin plastered on his face. Naruto was rarely included in any of these events… he wasn't even sure if Ino remembered she invited him… but never the less the door was opened and a half drunken Ino giggled and beckoned him inside… Naruto gave her a weak smile and strode inside, looking around at the house full of drunken teenagers, making out, breaking stuff, dancing… a few crying, Alcohol confused Naruto…

However, the blonde grabbed a can of beer, cracked it open and downed a lot of the bitter liquid, pulling a disgusted face and already began feeling a little dizzy… this stuff tasted like crap… oh well, Naruto continued drinking like a thirsty horse… Maybe he could fit in. For once.

Naruto surveyed the crowd… he knew most of them, class mates. Naruto didn't particularly have any friends, just people he knew, but it'd always been that way. He didn't care. Suddenly Naruto's gaze fell on a certain person who pissed him off more than anyone… Uchiha Sasuke, currently being straddled and smothered by his drunken girlfriend, Sakura Haruno… she was perfect, everyone wanted her, nice body, pink hair, glistening green eyes and a smile to melt diamonds… but boy, was she a bitch…

"Sakura… not here…You're being ridiculous…" Said an irritated Sasuke, pushing her off him.  
"But Sasuke~" Whined Sakura, chasing after him as he headed off to get a drink. Naruto rolled his eyes and finished his drink, walking over to a group of fairly sober people that included Shikamaru Nara, whom he got on with pretty well. He didn't look away from Sasuke, glaring at him across the room… He had everything, He was rich, popular, _extremely _good looking… all the girls wanted him…yet he treated everyone like dirt… was always so uptight and miserable… it irritated Naruto no end, the two of them were always in competition and rivalry since the start of high school… He was so jealous of Sasuke, though he hated to admit it.

The night dragged on… Naruto found his confidence growing even more than usual under the influence of alcohol, along with everyone else the atmosphere was friendly and cheerful… but as Naruto drank more and more everything became a blur, people where becoming tired, too paraletic to function or going home. Naruto rose a shaky hand to his forehead, the whole room was spinning, he felt sick and week, but oddly happy. He stumbled forward in the living room, on his way to the food table, he found himself bumping into someone, his arms flailing out to grip the figure he collided with… His hazy vision focused on a pair of dark onyx eyes and mop of black spiked hair.  
"What are you doing loser…"Came the very slightly slurred voice of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gave a sheepish grin and stumbled backwards, collapsing and falling over a chair. Sasuke sighed and reached down, roughly pulling him to his feet.  
Naruto rocked a little, his eyes glazing. "I… I'm gunna be-" he didn't get chance to finish, suddenly, the blonde wretched and puked all down Sasuke's black, expensive looking shirt. Sasuke glared in disgust but said nothing.

An exhausted looking Ino hurried over, "Sasuke are you alright! Naruto look what you did!" Naruto swayed a little, his face looking a bit green. "S-sorry…" He mumbled drunkenly.  
"I'll take him home…" Sasuke muttered un-expectedly, Ino blinked at him in confusion.  
"What about Sakura?" She said questioningly. Sasuke gave a shrug, "She's passed out on your bed upstairs… I'll see her tomorrow." He said emotionlessly, pulling Naruto's arm roughly over his shoulder, not bothering to remove his puke covered shirt.  
Ino blinked again as she watched them leave… it was odd seeing Sasuke caring about someone he supposedly hated, more than his own girlfriend.

Once outside, Naruto realised what was happening and looked sleepily up at Sasuke. "Wh-what are you doing, teme?" He slurred, scrunching up his face and pushing Sasuke away a little. "Usurakontachi… You're so drunk I'm taking you home." Sasuke muttered in reply, keeping his arm around Naruto's waist, looking straight ahead.  
" 'Kay… b-but don't go… takin' 'vantage of me, 'c'se… I know… you want me, sas-gay!" He snorted, laughing to himself.  
Sasuke cast him a look of disgust and rolled his eyes. "Shut up loser…" he snapped in return. Naruto was so irritating… no class at all, he'd had as much to drink as Sasuke had, and Sasuke wasn't puking his guts…

Sasuke did his best to ignore Naruto until they got to his apartment, stumbling and yelling random things on the un-usually long walk home. Naruto was even more loud and clumsy drunk than he was normally. Sasuke found that Naruto had left the door open so the two of them stumbled inside, Naruto collapsing down on his bed. Sasuke turned to leave, Naruto would probably drift off and sleep off the booze, he couldn't help staring at him though… lying there, his cheeks flushed, blonde hair messily over his face, lips parted as he gazed up at Sasuke, those shockingly blue eyes glistening in the light of the full moon that beamed directly through the window, illuminating the dim room.

"S-Sasuke…" The drunken dobe muttered, trying to get to his feet. Sasuke frowned and turned round as Naruto grabbed his shirt, blindly undoing the buttons. "What are you doing Uzumaki…?" Sasuke said frowning.  
"Getting' you, outta this… shirt, s'got puke onit…" He mumbled, finally undoing the buttons and pulling off the shirt and gazing at Sasuke's perfect, godlike form, he was thin, but muscular, creamy skin caressing his chiselled chest and abs.  
Sasuke watched him and raised an eye brow. "Dobe… what are you doing?" He said coldly.  
Naruto blinked and raised a hand, drunkenly stroking Sasuke's chest. "You've got… an awesome body… Sasuke..." He muttered absent-mindedly, giving a lopsided grin. Sasuke scowled and grabbed Naruto's tan hand pushing him away. "Just because you're drunk Naruto, don't go all gay on me…" He mumbled.

Sasuke glanced around; he decided against finding one of Naruto's shirts… he didn't exactly want the awkwardness of returning it tomorrow, reminding himself of his good deed. "G'night loser…" He muttered, turning to leave, shirtless, sliding his hands into the pockets of his Levi's.  
"Sasuke wait!" Naruto piped up, stumbling forward, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's naked upper half. Sasuke sighed and turned, holding Naruto's shoulders. "Thanks…" Naruto muttered, smiling up at Sasuke, eyelids fluttering a little. Sasuke gazed down at Naruto's vulnerable expression… his stomach twisting oddly. He didn't say anything… but for a reason he could not fathom, Sasuke Uchiha, pressed his lips forward so they connected with the boys, parting them instantly…maybe because he was drunk, maybe he was just lost in the moment… he didn't know, all he knew was…he was kissing Naruto… and he liked it.

He expected Naruto to shove him away and yell… but he didn't… he felt those soft lips moving against his own, a pair of warm tan arms wrapping around his bare form… Sasuke acted on instinct, sliding his hot tongue forward into Naruto's mouth, where it was met shyly by Naruto's… He felt no guilt, no shame… despite the fact he was cheating on Sakura… he just wanted this to last forever… it was better than any kiss he'd had with her..

The boys began kissing more passionately, tongues locked in a battle for dominance; Naruto found he was surprisingly skilled despite his inexperience and drunken inhibitions. Naruto gave an un-intentional moan which struck up a chorus of butterflies in the Uchiha's stomach and he found himself pushing Naruto backwards so the two of them fell and connected with the bed. Sasuke pressed his body firmly down against Naruto's, his tongue swirling around the boy's mouth. Eventually Naruto gasped and broke away, panting slightly and looking back at Sasuke with wide eyes, who stared back, his expression composed, suddenly the look on Sasuke's face changed… he looked wanting, dominant, a little frightening.

Without warning Sasuke kissed Naruto again and began grinding his hips against Naruto's pelvis, earning a soft moan as their manhood's rubbed together through their jeans. Sasuke's stomach churned again at that moan… he wanted to hear more… he wanted to make Naruto scream… He began sliding his hand down Naruto's chest, slipping it into the waistband of his jeans, Naruto's eyes widened in fear as Sasuke's soft fingers began caressing his privates. "S-Sasuke! What are you doing?" He gasped in panic, wriggling a little beneath him, eyes' clouding over a little… what Sasuke was doing felt so good… and that was wrong.  
Sasuke said nothing, simply undid Naruto's jeans and began rubbing Naruto's penis with his thumb, trailing his fingers up and down the shaft until he felt Naruto getting hard in his hand. Naruto noticed this too and blushed furiously, trying to push him away. "S-sakura!" He panted, it was intended to be a full sentence but that was all he could manage, reminding Sasuke that he had a girlfriend. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Can you not say my girlfriend's name when I'm touching your dick?" He said bluntly. Naruto smacked a hand over his mouth as Sasuke's cool, pale hand wrapped around his length, pumping it slowly as he got harder and harder. "B-but we're boys…" He whined, giving Sasuke a shove. Sasuke ignored this and continued. "Shut up dobe…" He muttered, yanking Naruto's hand away from his mouth and kissing him softly, smirking as the blonde let out a moan into his mouth.

Sasuke had no idea what he was doing… he was straight, as far as he knew, he had a girlfriend, but as far as he was concerned, this was a drunken experiment, and he was becoming addicted to Naruto's reactions as he wanked him off, his moans, his expression, his adorable effort to protest they were all making him want to go further and further. Naruto had evidently given up, reaching up to clutch Sasuke's shoulder, pursing his lips shut as he arched into Sasuke's hand without thinking, panting desperately as the pleasure began mounting in his dick, then throughout his body. "Ngh… Sasuke…" He moaned, gazing up at him with shaky eyes. Sasuke smirked and watched him as his hand jerked faster and faster, making Naruto's body twitch with arousal… he was close, but Sasuke didn't want this to end. Naruto's arms tensed around Sasuke as he let out a cry, arching right off the bed as he came into Sasuke's hand, clenching his eyes shut and gasping as pleasure surged through him like needles.

Sasuke watched Naruto, eyes flashing with satisfaction, gazing at the beautiful creature beneath him. He leant forward and kissed Naruto firmly, raising his hand to his lips and sliding out his tongue to lick up the salty white liquid. Naruto watched him, his eyes widening in horror. "Pervert…" He whispered huskily, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he recovered while watching Sasuke lick up his cum like a cat… Sasuke smirked and slid a sticky finger into Naruto's parted lips. "Taste yourself…" He muttered his voice deep and lust filled. Naruto wriggled a little in protest and reluctantly sucked Sasuke's finger before pushing it away. "You're gross..." He mumbled. Sasuke shrugged, and before Naruto had even had chance to recovered he began yanking the boy's shirt over his head. "Take your pants off." He demanded.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. "Nani! Sasuke! You already touched me… your turn now baka!" He said, his voice still a little slurred from alcohol. Sasuke smirked and shook his head, pushing Naruto back as he moved to touch him. "Take. Your. Pants. off_. Now"_ He demanded again, Naruto glared and blushed a little, but complied, shyly sliding out of his jeans as he watched Sasuke do the same… His eyes widened further as his gaze fell on Sasuke's own length and gulped a little. "It's… really…. Big…" He said slowly, his voice sounding small and pathetic. Sasuke simply smirked and moved his naked body on top of Naruto's. "I'm gonna fuck you now Naruto." He said bluntly. It wasn't a question. It was a statement, Just like with everything else, Sasuke always got his way. Naruto scowled and blushed wriggling away in panic. "No! That's too far! We're guys! You have a girlfriend… and-and…. I hate you! And It's gonna hurt and you don't even love me or anything and…fuck it." This had all come out at lightening speed but as he spoke… Naruto found he didn't really care… he was already so turned on, and drunk, and the prospect of having Sasuke inside him was enough to sway him… despite the fact he was straight.  
Sasuke smirked with satisfaction and lifted Naruto's tan legs on his shoulders, where they tensed around him. Naruto wouldn't admit that he was scared… but he was, terrified… this was going to hurt. A lot. 

Sasuke took hold of his length and moved it closer to Naruto's entrance; Naruto's breathing sped up, his heart racing. "It's gonna hurt…" He half whined, turning his head away and staring desperately at the wall.  
"Obviously…" Sighed Sasuke and licked his hand seductively, rubbing saliva over his fully erect manhood before spreading Naruto's legs wider and pushing it into his tight ass with a grunt. Naruto watched him and winced, fisting the sheets either side of him as he felt Sasuke's wet tip push inside the tight space. "J-just do it… all the way…" He gasped, Sasuke was more than happy to oblige, holding Naruto's leg with one hand, his length with the other as he slid his full eight inches inside Naruto who gave a stifled cry of pain. Sasuke gasped and leaned his head back, biting his lip. "Fuck, you're so tight…" He whispered, Naruto whined a little and slid his arms around Sasuke's neck. "m-move asshole…" He hissed.

Sasuke glared down at him and withdrew his length a little before thrusting it back in fairly sharply, Naruto arched a little and bit his lip holding back a moan. Once Sasuke felt Naruto begin to relax a little he began thrusting faster, more rhythmically, keeping his eyes open to watch Naruto, whose own eyes were tightly shut, tears brimming in the corners as he bit his lip so hard it almost bled. "Don't hold back." Sasuke commanded lustfully, leaning down to kiss Naruto and relax him.  
Naruto felt so odd, the pain was beginning to fade and be replaced with such intense pleasure, everytime Sasuke moved inside him it was un-imaginably amazing… like nothing on earth. "H-harder teme." He asked quietly, lips curling into a small smile as Sasuke began kissing his neck. Sasuke rammed into Naruto harder now, pushing his hips forward. Suddenly Naruto gave a loud moan as Sasuke's tip pushed onto a sensitive spot inside him, causing even more intense pleasure, which made his whole body tremble. "Sasuke!" He cried. Sasuke's eyes flashed lustfully as he repeated his actions, harder and faster now, groaning loudly as his own pleasure began to mount, every sound and movement Naruto made making it all the more pleasurable.

Naruto clung to Sasuke desperately, his whole body convulsing as his orgasm drew ever nearer. He weakly began returning Sasuke's thrusts so he could push deeper inside him, he'd given up trying to muffle his moans now, he simply couldn't , the room was filled with moans from both of them, and the sounds of flesh smacking together, panting, squelching as Sasuke slid in and out… it all made everything ten times more enjoyable… every now and then Naruto felt some of the pain return and dug his nails into Sasuke's back, hands curling into fists and tensing there… Sasuke pulled Naruto from the bed and against him, moaning into his ear as he continued thrusting hard and fast inside him, his own body shaking…  
The pleasure began mounting uncontrollably inside Naruto, so intense it made his vision flash white. "ah… Sasuke…" He whimpered, clutching him close. "I L-love you…" He managed to gasp out. "Damn right…" was all Sasuke replied before his rhythm faltered and his hips jerked up, ramming into Naruto painfully and giving out a cry as he ejaculated inside him, Naruto moaning loudly, eyelids and lips parting as he arched his body right into Sasuke, almost screaming towards the ceiling as he felt Sasuke's cum fill him up… "Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, kissing Naruto's arched neck shakily and holding him close.

Naruto relaxed against Sasuke and began kissing him, still making desperately quiet little moans as the remains of his own orgasm tingled through him. Sasuke laid Naruto back on the bed, stroking his soft whiskered cheek as he gazed into his eyes. He leaned down and placed a firm kiss on Naruto's lips before sliding his now flaccid length out of Naruto with a loud squelch and a wince from Naruto. "That was incredible… bastard." Naruto whispered after a while, blinking happily up at Sasuke.  
"I know." Said Sasuke collapsing beside Naruto and panting a little, exhausted.

The two of them drifted into sleep fairly quickly, Naruto clinging to Sasuke in his sleep and nuzzling against his chest, feeling safe and warm in his strong arms… unbearably happy to be falling asleep in those arms… he felt as if it was something he'd wanted for a long time, even if it was all kinds of wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Okay, so that's chapter one done, This was just meant to be my one shot, but yeah… plot ideas formulated in my head as I wrote so… it's now going to be three possibly four chapters long? I haven't decided!_

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought, constructive criticism where it's due please! But no flames… they make me sad ;___;

PLEASE comment so I know whether to continue or not? No point writing something no one likes :3

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto was woke early the next morning by the powerful beam of sunlight shining through the open curtains, which Naruto had failed to close the night before… He sat up and rubbed his forehead with his groan, looking down to find himself completely naked… what exactly had happened to him last night? He swung his legs from the bed and gave a sharp cry of pain as his butt seared with pain… "Fuck…" He groaned, why was he in so much pain, his whole body ached, and his head… and he felt sick- oh yeah… he'd consumed his own body weight in alcohol the night before… and. Naruto's eyes widened as a vivid flashback of the pervious night flashed in his mind, a memory of being on his back, legs in the air… feeling so amazing…With Sasuke inside him… Naruto blushed violently and slowly turned his head reluctantly to the bed… afraid of what he might find, but all he saw was a messy side of the double bed, the blonde sighed and lay back down closing his eyes and cuddling the duvet to his chest, drawing in the scent of Sasuke, combined with room's smell of alcohol, sweat… and sex in general. There was no denying it, last night had happened, and Sasuke had simply up and left.

Naruto lay there for a while cuddling the Sasuke-scented duvet… "Sasuke…" He muttered against it, before shaking his head and getting to his feet, clutching his sore butt and waddling to the bathroom to shower, to cleanse himself of the night before.

Sasuke had woke during the night and left straight away, avoiding the awkward ordeal of the two of them waking up together the next morning. He too, went home and showered.  
He stood facing his bathroom mirror looking at his reflection with a sigh. "What have you done you fool…" He muttered, feelings of regret and guilt churning in his gut… It wasn't that he didn't enjoy last night… being balls deep in Naruto Uzumaki had its good points… however, cheating on Sakura, was wrong. She didn't deserve that. Sasuke glared at his reflection and punched the mirror full force so it cracked and shattered, before turning away to put on his school uniform.

Naruto spent so long showering he was late for school, waddling down the streets, wincing occasionally as walking was painful. He rushed into to his first lesson which was Maths, cheeks flushed and panting as he gasped an apology to the sensei, before taking his seat. Sasuke was sat beside Sakura and glanced up as Naruto entered the room, furiously looking back at his work. Sakura gave him a frown, Sasuke had been acting weird with her… weirder than usual today.

Naruto couldn't help but glare at the back of Sakura's head all through Maths, watching as the girl stroked her boyfriend's thigh under the desk… he had no business being jealous or possessive, but he felt like Sasuke was _his_ now… they had slept together after all, wasn't he even going to leave her? Or… tell her at least?

The morning went by slowly, Sasuke had both of his lessons with Naruto which was irritating, a constant reminder of the night before, guilt played on his mind constantly every time Sakura touched him or spoke to him… he hated this, but she was better off not knowing. Eventually the bell for break time rang and the class of students spilled out into the corridor, Sakura leaned up to kiss Sasuke on the cheek and headed off to the girl's bathroom with Ino where they spent the full twenty minutes gossiping and bitching and re-doing their makeup.

Naruto watched Sakura and Sasuke head their separate ways and trotted off after Sasuke a little anxiously. He tapped him on the shoulder and the raven haired boy snapped his head round with an irritated expression, stopping next to the alcove in the corridor that was becoming increasingly scarce. "What?" Snapped Sasuke, eyes narrowing as he faced Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened a little at Sasuke's tone and expression that were even more angry and pissy looking than usual, which was saying something. "L-look…Sasuke!" Naruto retorted, trying to sound his confident, cocky self. "About last night-"Before he could even finish his sentence the blonde was yanked into the alcove and pushed roughly against the wall, Sasuke glaring into his eyes. "Never… mention what happened last night to me again…" He hissed before giving Naruto's chest a sharp shove and turning on his heel to stride off down the corridor.

Naruto was left with a mixture of anger, hurt and bewilderment on his face, before standing up straight and running a hand through his hair, watching Sasuke march off down the corridor, scowling after him. "Asshole…" Naruto muttered.

Naruto spent the rest of break on his own… as usual, shooting basket ball hoops in the court until the bell went, when he slouched inside to yet another lesson with Sasuke… it felt like every second with him now was torture… just being in his mere presence was suffocating. And now, with Sasuke's attitude to the whole thing, it was even worse.

The next class was English and as the class were studying 'Romeo and Juliet' the teacher put on the film for the students to watch… The lights were turned down and Naruto's classmates chattered amongst themselves until the film was put on, and soon everyone was engrossed, minus a few bored looking boys. Naruto scrunched his face up at the screen… he didn't understand a word these people were saying, and it was so slushy and romantic…The kind of stuff Naruto hated. The Uzumaki's mind began to wander, gaze drifting around the class room until his eyes fell upon Sasuke, he and Sakura were sat at the back, Sakura on Sasuke's lap, arms flung around him like she was some sort of scarf… Naruto's blue eyes automatically narrowed as he watched them… something he recognised as jealousy burning through him…  
two days ago… Sasuke Uchiha was just another guy, one that pissed him off, like everyone else… but now… He was Sasuke, who… though he hated to admit it, he could possibly be developing a… crush for? Naruto shook his head, no, that was ridiculous, just because they had sex didn't mean Naruto had feelings for Sasuke. He wasn't even gay.

Naruto's train of thought was suddenly broken when he noticed Sasuke staring back at him; straight in the eye he smirked and turned away, slowly beginning to kiss Sakura's neck, trailing kisses to her lips, watching Naruto. Naruto's eyes burned and his fist clenched on the desk before pushing it away and storming out of the class room.

The class watched in confusion as Naruto left. Sasuke frowned and got to his feet. "I'll go after him…" He muttered, causing a few wide eyed expressions from the class. Sasuke followed Naruto out to see him disappear round the corner towards the boys bathrooms; he broke into a slow jog and headed after him.

Naruto stood in the boy's toilets, whipping a few angry tears from his eyes when he saw Sasuke's reflection in one of the mirrors. "Come to gloat!" He yelled, turning round. Sasuke frowned and took a step toward him. Naruto glared back.  
"Dobe… do you like have a crush on me now or something?" Sasuke mumbled bluntly, raising an eyebrow.  
Naruto blushed a little and looked away, before turning back and giving Sasuke a shrug. "NO! But… you think, you can just fuck me… and then… just act like everything's normal!" He yelled, eyes shaking with emotion. Sasuke stared back blankly and said nothing, moving towards him and slowly wrapping his arms around his waist. Naruto blinked down in confusion trying to push him away a little before Sasuke gently captured his lips with his own.  
"Mmmn… wh-what're you…" Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's mouth who was now kissing him firmly. Soon though, Naruto gave up and began returning Sasuke's kiss, panting a little as Sasuke slid his tongue into his mouth.

Eventually Sasuke broke the kiss and gazed at Naruto, gasping a little, Naruto moved to speak but Sasuke pressed a finger to his lips and slowly pushed Naruto back against the wall, dropping to his knees and sliding his hands up to Naruto's flies, undoing them whilst watching him intently. Naruto's eyes widened and cheeks flushed pink. "S-Sasuke…" He mumbled and Sasuke slid his pants down a little, before poking his tongue forward and licking the soft member, taking it in his right hand and massaging it a little. Naruto looked away shyly as he felt his manhood harden. Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips to the tip, slowly taking Naruto's length into his mouth and sucking it firmly, watching him all the time. Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head as he smacked his hand to his mouth to suppress a moan as Sasuke's sucks became harder and firmer.

Sasuke had never done this before but he liked the taste, finding Naruto's body tensed more as he sucked the tip, he licked the shaft up and down a few times before sucking the tip and taking his whole length into his mouth and sucking firmly making quiet 'mm' noises as he did so.  
Naruto reflexively bucked his hips forward, letting out a whining moan and smacking a hand to Sasuke's raven spikes, clutching them and pushing them further down on his dick. Sasuke gagged a little but continued sucking firmly, letting his eyes slip shut, running his teeth over Naruto's shaft. Naruto made a stifled choked moan and gripped Sasuke's hair, finally cumming in his mouth with a long moan. Sasuke's looked up to watch Naruto as his mouth filled with cum, he moved away from Naruto's crotch and swallowed it down firmly, before zipping Naruto up and getting to his feet, while Naruto stared at the ceiling with wide shaking eyes… what just happened.

Naruto finally looked down at Sasuke… neither of them spoke at first, just watched each other panting… that did just happen, and they were both sober this time. No excuses.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly, his voice husky.  
"It was just a blow job…" Sasuke replied.  
Naruto's expression creased. "But… last night." He mumbled pathetically.  
Sasuke took hold of his shoulders. "It was just sex okay… a drunken one night stand, they happen all the time…It was just a spur of the moment… experiment, if you will? It meant nothing…" Sasuke said coldly, putting particular emphasis on the last three words. "I'm with Sakura." He added, turning away and heading for the door, sliding his hands in his pockets.

Naruto stood there with his lips slightly parted, he felt like a huge hole had been punched through his chest… he knew Sasuke was a bastard but... this.  
"You don't love her!" He yelled desperately, eyes in-explicably brimming with tears again… Sasuke paused for a second as he opened the door but didn't look round. "Goodbye Naruto." He said simply, before leaving the bathroom.

Naruto watched him leave and found himself falling to his knees, staring at the door, his mind blank and his body felt empty. It meant nothing? Sasuke wasn't that drunk… he had control over what he was doing, he must have wanted it. And the way he held him, kissed him, gazed into his eyes, Naruto has clearly mistaken drunken lust for something completely different… what a fool he was…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_; ___ ; Poor Naru…_

sorry I took such a long time to update, I've been away

I hope you liked it and don't worry the next chapter will be slightly less angsty and more lemons planned owo

I hope to update sooooon but I will be quite busy and have a convention next weekend so, sit tight and I hope you haven't got bored of the wait!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sorry about the ridiculously long wait ¬¬ again, I don't even have an excuse to be honest just can't be asked with writing as much as I used to these days ^^;;_

Usual shit applies, no copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

_Warning: __Lemon/Lime Yaoi, sasunaru, smut, fluff, boy love etc. strong SasuSaku in this chapter _ -pukes-  
Don't like don't read- simple._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto couldn't find the will power to continue the day at school, instead went home in his zombie like state, with a long glance back at the school, where Sasuke now was, probably sat with Sakura, pretending everything was normal…He hated Sasuke more than he ever had right now.

Sasuke, of course, continued as normal throughout the school day, Sakura at his side at all times, forever his lap dog and blissfully unaware as to what her angel of a boyfriend had been up to that very morning, not to mention the night before. It wasn't like he didn't feel any guilt at all… of course he did but, he never showed emotion so, how could she tell?

"Sasuke, can you… come over later?" Smiled Sakura, stroking his thigh under the table. Sasuke's expression remained blank but he nodded, without a second glance, knowing all to well what she was implying, but the idea sickened him at the moment, he'd developed a taste for something new.

It was about seven thirty and Sasuke had reluctantly finished his homework for the evening and gone over to Sakura's house, who, as soon as she opened the door yanked the raven haired boy inside and kissed him roughly. "My parents are out." She said happily. "Hn." Was all Sasuke replied as he was dragged upstairs.  
"Are you allright?" Sakura asked as the two of them found themselves on her four poster bed, Sakura's legs entwined with Sasuke's as he feebly made an effort to kiss her neck. "Yeah…" He muttered between kisses, he'd better just get on with it so she would shut up and fall asleep. Sakura made no hesitation in pulling her pink t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor, pushing her non-existent chest out as if she expected Sasuke to start drooling… which he didn't.

Sasuke continued kissing Sakura as she undressed herself, Sasuke making every effort to stay fully clothed but sadly ended up topless… Sakura yanked him on top of her and smiled up at her boyfriend, running a hand through his spiked hair.  
"You can touch me now Sasuke…" She demanded. He nodded and began stroking her cheek, trailing his right hand over her neck and chest, making no effort as usual. Sakura wrapped her arms round his neck as Sasuke slid his hand between her legs, stroking her sensitive spot slowly, cringing at how wet it felt. Sakura responded by arching her back a little moaning into Sasuke's ear.

All Sasuke could think of was a set of very different moans, belonging to someone else… Naruto of course. He tried to block it out, Sakura was his girlfriend after all, and it was her he was meant to be fucking not Naruto. He continued as best he could until Sakura began pulling on the hem of his trousers, impatiently rubbing his crotch.

She seemed to be getting frustrated, pulling Sasuke's trousers and boxers off roughly and throwing them aside, taking his length in her hot hand, kissing him desperately. "For goodness sake Sasuke!" She snapped finally, pushing herself away from him. Sasuke looked at her sheepishly and glanced down at the flaccid object between his legs. "One minute.." He mumbled, closing his eyes and secretly picturing Naruto naked as he kissed Sakura again, instantly feeling himself get hard between her legs.  
He made the most of it and moved Sakura's legs apart.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he looked down at Sakura, her hair messed and her cheeks flushed, suddenly realising that he felt absolutely nothing. Not even faint affection like he used to. He shook his head and pushed himself up from the bed. "I've got to go." He said simply, pulling on his boxers and jeans.  
Sakura sat up and pulled the blanket around her scowling. "Wh-what do you mean, you've got to go? Where!" She demanded, staring frantically as Sasuke grabbed his shirt and left the room without another word, running down her stairs.

Sasuke ran his hands through his sweaty, ebony locks as he left the house into the cool evening air. There was only one place he wanted his dick to be tonight, and that certainly wasn't anywhere near Sakura. Or girls for that matter. He found his feet taking him down the high street, blindly taking him down the familiar streets to Naruto's flat.

He looked up at Naruto's bedroom window, which was dark, he must already be in bed. But, the moron had left the window open so, all Sasuke had to do was climb up the fire escape. He did so with minimal effort and noise, pushing up the sash window a little more and swinging his legs inside the small, dingy room. Sure enough, Naruto was spread out on his bed, drooling unattractively on his pillow. Sasuke slowly made his way over to the bed, the sight of Naruto like that alone driving his heart crazy, more crazy than Sakura ever had. Without hesitation he climbed onto the bed, straddling Naruto's waist and leaning down to kiss his drooling lips, which he licked slowly.

Naruto woke with hazy eyes, blinking up to see a pair of dark onyx eyes surrounded by creamy skin and messy raven bangs. "S-Sasuke…" He smiled, closing his eyes again. "I… need to stop dreaming about ya' huh?" He said huskily.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto again. "You're not dreaming, dobe… it really is me." He said irritably.

Naruto sat up with wide eyes, grabbing Sasuke top. "What the hell Teme?" He yelled, giving the boy a shove. Sasuke glared and pushed Naruto back down.  
"I decided…I don't want her anymore." He said flatly. Naruto blinked stupidly up at him and scratched his cheek. "Huh?" He asked, blinking.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Sakura. You're right, I don't love her… and well, you're always on my damn mind so… you know." He said glaring at the wall above Naruto's head.  
Naruto gave a grin and slid his arms up around Sasuke's neck. "yeah… I know Sasuke." He laughed, yanking him down and capturing his soft pink lips with his own. "Jee, that must have taken a lot for you, y'know with that pole shoved so far up your ass!"  
Sasuke's eye brow twitched at this remark, but he gave a smirk and leaned down to return the kiss.

"I came to fuck you." Sasuke muttered, smirk remaining on his beautiful features. "But this time, I'll be there when you wake up." Naruto gave Sasuke a genuine smile as his pyjama top was pulled over his head. "I'll hold you to that." He muttered, running his hands over Sasuke's topless form and already hard length, it wasn't hard to guess where he'd come from, judging by his sudden revelation.  
Sasuke found kissing Naruto so much easier, touching him, the idea of making love to him was so appealing, he craved it, needed it, the mere thought of it causing his length to throb in his pants.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were naked now, Sasuke pulled the covers over their heads and began kissing Naruto's neck as he positioned himself between his legs, stroking his entrance with one finger. Naruto hissed a little and bucked his hips. "Be gentle." He warned between kisses, "It still hurts." Sasuke snorted and moved the tip of his length towards Naruto's hole, "Hell no." He mumbled, before kissing Naruto firmly and ramming inside him, earning a whine, the arms around his neck tightening a little painfully. "Teme!" Naruto winced, arching his back against Sasuke, already trembling a bit. Sasuke ignored the slight protest and continued to kiss him, slowly but firmly thrusting in and out of Naruto, who's legs were now wrapped around his waist.

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, biting his lip in a failed attempt to hold back a moan as Sasuke's dick began pushing deeper inside him, reaching his sensitive spot. "Ngh… ah, Teme… teme…" He whimpered, burying his head into the raven's shoulder, who smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto, rocking his hips back and forth, groaning in ecstasy as his tip pressed against Naruto's G spot, earning those beautiful sounds he loved so much. "Naruto…" He moaned back, arching his back so he could reach Naruto deeper. Naruto clung to Sasuke and weakly attempted to return his thrusts, shaking sapphire eyes blinking up to meet onyx ones. Sasuke gave a shaky, small, smile down at Naruto, before kissing his neck, thrusting rhythmically.

His thrusts got harder and faster now, the room filled with the sound of smacking flesh, grunts, whines, moans and whimpers from the pair of them as pleasure mounted through their bodies. Naruto reached up and grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair, arching his back so his hips bucked into Sasuke, letting out a loud desperate moan, evidence his orgasm approaching. Sasuke too felt the heat building in his stomach. "I w-won't… can't… last much longer…" He panted, keeping up his steady rhythm on top of Naruto, wincing a little as pleasure shot through him.  
Sasuke gave a weak nod. "mm fuck… cum inside me Sasuke…" He whispered, shutting his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow, arching into Sasuke's strong thrusts, his whole body shaking with pleasure. Sasuke gave one final thrust and finally ejaculated inside Naruto, holding him tight and screaming his name to the ceiling as his vision flashed white. Naruto too, reached his climax, moaning loudly into Sasuke's ear and clinging to him as he felt the hot liquid fill him up, seeping out over their naked bodies.

Sasuke thrusts gradually slowed to a halt as he finished his orgasm, holding Naruto to his chest, both of them panting and trembling violently.  
"mm that was… incredible Teme…" Naruto mumbled reluctantly. "Though… I could have done better." He added with a grin, collapsing back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling and panting. Sasuke ignored this, he was hardly in a competitive mood and collapsed on top of Naruto, kissing his neck weakly.  
After a while of silence as the pair of them got their breath back, Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips. "Can you sleep, with it inside me…" he whispered sleepily. Sasuke almost laughed and shook his head, taking his length in his right hand and pulling out of the blonde, who whined quietly. "N'awwh…" He complained, before slipping his arms around the Uchiha, nuzzling against his sweaty naked chest.  
"Goodnight Naruto." Whispered Sasuke, gently kissing the top of his golden spikes, holding the boy close to him in his arms before letting his eyes slip shut. "You'd better be here when I wake up, Teme…" Naruto murmured, barely audioable, before his eyes too, closed, and the pair of them drifted off to sound sleep, curled up naked together beneath the duvet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Okay, a complete sex filled chapter, sorry about that xD  
But yeah, plot's starting to progress a little more, next chapter will be more plot based than sex._

I hope this was worth the wait and bearing in mind it was nearly 6 am when I wrote it, -groan-

But anyway, I'll make an effort to type up chapter 4 asap!

Please comment and fave… because everytime you don't… a fairy dies ;_;


End file.
